Avenging Alf: Part 1
by The Swollen Head
Summary: The first third of an episode of Home and Away, set in the world of The Doombringer Chronicles /category/the-doombringer-chronicles/ When Alf is betrayed by someone he cared for, he sets out on a path of revenge.


PIER DINER – AFTERNOON DAY 3

ALF, COLLEN, IRENE, N/S DINERS

ALF hops into the Diner and, spotting him immediately, COLLEEN bustles over with concern.

COLLEEN

Dearie me! What happened to your leg?

ALF slumps down into a chair.

ALF

Nothing. It's fine. Now bring us a cuppa, Love.

COLLEEN

I meant your other leg.

ALF

Nothing wrong with it, either.

COLLEEN

But where is it?

Suddenly IRENE enters from the kitchen, carrying a plate of food for a customer, which she promptly drops in shock at seeing ALF's condition.

IRENE

Oh my gawd! Alf, what happened to you?

ALF

Nothing, I'm fine. Now will someone get me a flaming cuppa, or do I have to get it myself?

IRENE

You've been mucking about with Desmond and his cult again, haven't you?

ALF

None of your business.

COLLEEN

I heard that they eat human flesh. Did they eat your leg, Alf?

ALF sighs, and gives in. Obviously, they're just not going to let this go.

ALF

It was my fault, should of known better at my age. What did I expect from a bloke who actually opposes Doombringer?

SCHOOL CLASSROOM/CORRIDOR (REDUCED) – AFTERNOON DAY 3

ANNIE, JAI, N/S STUDENTS

JAI is taking some books from his locker, when ANNIE approaches hesitantly. They kiss, with AD-LIB greetings.

ANNIE

I know this is last minute, but can I copy your homework?

JAI is somewhat taken aback.

JAI

You didn't do it?

ANNIE

I couldn't.

JAI

But all you had to do was write an essay about why Lord Doombringer's so awesome.

ANNIE

Exactly! There are just so many reasons, I didn't know where to start. It was so much easier when I worshipped God.

SURF CLUB (JUICE BAR) – AFTERNOON DAY 3

BELLE, ADEN, N/S SERVER, N/S JUICE BAR PATRONS, N/S SURFERS

BELLE and ADEN sit in a booth, in the middle of a conversation. ADEN is clearly anxious.

ADEN

What do you mean you're going back?

BELLE

I have to. They ate Alf's leg.

ADEN

What if they eat yours too?

BELLE

Some things are more important than my legs.

ADEN

Like what?

BELLE

Like Doombringer! I can't just stand back while people from Summer Bay oppose our great leader.

ADEN

Call Overt Ops, it's not your job to deal with this.

BELLE

Desmond's already recruited half the kids in town. It's not their fault, they just don't know any better. He almost recruited _me_. But if Overt Ops goes in, those kids will be arrested too.

ADEN

So, what, you go in and bring them to their senses?

BELLE

Exactly.

ADEN

Then will you call Overt Ops?

BELLE

I promise.

ADEN

Then I'm going with you.

They share a loving kiss over the table, and then get up to go and save some kids.

PIER DINER – AFTERNOON DAY 3

ALF, COLLEN, IRENE, N/S DINERS

ALF's tea is drunk, his meal finished, and he's ready to go on his way. IRENE and COLLEEN are flabbergasted.

IRENE

Are you out of your mind?

COLLEEN

He's gone mad from blood loss!

ALF

I'm perfectly flaming sane, women. Desmond and his lot ate my leg, and I'm not going to let them eat anyone else's.

COLLEEN

But what if they're still hungry? They'll eat the rest of you!

IRENE

Besides which, you're in no fit state to go gallivanting off playing hero.

COLLEEN

Why don't I go and call Roman? I'm sure he could sort all this out with his hands behind his back.

ALF

Don't be daft, you silly old woman. He's still grafted to Jack and Martha.

COLLEEN

Well Jack's hardly helpless himself.

ALF

And Martha's flaming pregnant with both of their babies.

COLLEEN nods to herself.

COLLEEN

I know she's my niece, and I love her, but she does get about a bit, doesn't she? It's not like it was in our day anymore.

IRENE

Please. Then what was that with you and Slug Man in the storeroom last week?

COLLEEN

I like his little antennae, and the mucus his skin secretes.

ALF

I'm not sitting around listening to anymore of this garbage. Something needs to be done, and I'm going to do it.

ALF stands, wobbles slightly, and hops out with determination. Unable to stop him, IRENE and COLLEEN watch him leave with concern.

SCHOOL CLASSROOM/CORRIDOR (REDUCED) – AFTERNOON DAY 3

ANNIE, JAI, BILLY (G), CULT MEMBER (50W) N/S CULT MEMBERS, N/S STUDENTS

JAI and ANNIE sit in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. On ANNIE's desk is JAI's essay.

ANNIE

Thank you so much for this.

JAI

Don't mention it.

ANNIE

Mr. Bartlett says if I miss any more assignments, he's going to expel me.

JAI

Miles would never let that happen.

ANNIE

But Mr. Copeland's not the principal.

BILLY enters, followed by several other cult members from the class. They approach JAI and ANNIE, and BILLY swipes the essay from ANNIE's desk.

BILLY

What's this?

(reading)

Why Doombringer is so Great.

CULT MEMBER

More like 'why Doombringer sucks so much and should be overthrown'.

ANNIE

Give it back.

BILLY

Tell you what, come to our meeting tonight, and I'll give it back then.

ANNIE

But it's due now!

BILLY

And I'm hungry. Doesn't mean I haven't already eaten my Alf leg sandwich.

JAI

Guys, just give it back.

BILLY

You gonna dob us in to 'great lord' Spoonbringer?

The CULT MEMBERS leer menacingly, and JAI backs down.

BILLY

(to ANNIE)

We'll see you at the meeting.

BILLY folds the essay up and slips it into a pocket, then he and his followers leave the classroom.

JAI

Typical. Doombringer says to always obey authority, and they walk out of class before it begins.

ANNIE

What am I going to do?

JAI

Forget about it.

ANNIE

But if I don't hand in that essay, I'll be expelled!

JAI looks to ANNIE with concern. Will she fall for their trap?

BEACH HOUSE – NIGHT DAY 1

BELLE, ADEN, JAI

BELLE and ADEN are going over a map of the cult's cave.

ADEN

Where did you get this?

BELLE

From the council, they've mapped out all the local caves. I said it was for a project for uni.

ADEN

So what now?

BELLE

I think I've found a second way in Desmond doesn't know about. Look, if we just –

JAI bursts through the back door, much to the surprise of ADEN and BELLE.

JAI

Guys, you have to help me!

ADEN

What is it?

JAI

I can't find Annie anywhere, I think she's gone to Desmond's cave. And I saw Billy and his mates in the Diner on the internet, looking for recipes for cooking teenage girls!

BELLE

Oh my god!

JAI

What do we do?

ADEN

Don't worry, mate, we've already got a plan.

As one, the three of them look to BELLE's map. This is a matter of life or death now, and there's no time to lose!

LOC. INT: ALF'S UTE – NIGHT DAY 3

ALF

ALF finishes tying a shoe to the end of a broom, and then turns it over and gives one of the pedals a practice push. It works perfectly. With a nod to himself, he turns the key and the ute rumbles into life.

LOC. EXT: CULT'S CAVE – NIGHT DAY 3

ANNIE

Moving fearfully through the darkness, ANNIE approaches the entrance to the cave. She pauses a moment in hesitation, clearly scared, and then continues onward.

LOC. EXT: BEECH HOUSE – NIGHT DAY 3

BELLE, ADEN, JAI

BELLE, ADEN and JAI climb into BELLE's car with a strong sense of purpose, ready to face whatever's to come. For Annie, and for the Bay.

PIER DINER – NIGHT DAY 3

COLLEEN, SLUG MAN, LEAH

The Diner is closed for the night, and seemingly empty. In the storeroom, SLUG MAN embraces COLLEEN in a passionate kiss, thinking of LEAH as he does, and totally unaware that she's watching through the not quite closed door, a single tear running down her cheek.


End file.
